1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a solar cell module and a method of manufacturing the solar cell module. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell module which converts light energy into electric energy and a method of manufacturing the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a solar cell is a device which converts light energy into electric energy by using a photovoltaic effect. The solar cell is classified as a silicon solar cell, a thin-film solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell, an organic polymer solar cell, etc., in accordance with structural materials.
A solar cell module includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells. A lower electrode layer, a semiconductor layer and an upper electrode layer are formed on a transparent substrate, and a portion of each layer is removed to form the photoelectric conversion cells. The lower electrode layer, the semiconductor layer and the upper electrode layer are formed in an area having the photoelectric conversion cells as well as an area not having the photoelectric conversion cells.
When the lower electrode layer, the semiconductor layer and the upper electrode layer are formed on the entire surface of the substrate, the lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer may be electrically connected to each other at an edge portion of the substrate. When the lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer are electrically connected to each other, the light energy conversion efficiency of the solar cell may be reduced. Accordingly, a process is needed in which a deposited material is removed at an edge portion of the substrate to electrically separate the lower electrode layer from the upper electrode layer.